


[Podfic] stay awhile with me

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] spring doves [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Moomin takes one look at Snufkin-- in his usual seat on the railing of the bridge Papa made, clutching a fishing rod without a line, face half-buried in his scarf as if that might hide how cherry-red his fever flush is-- and blurts out, “You’re sick!”“I’m not,” comes the immediate reply. But it comes in such a hoarse, croaky voice that Moomin is taken aback by the blatant untruth.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: [Podfic] spring doves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749970
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] stay awhile with me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay awhile with me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658690) by [taizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taizi/pseuds/taizi). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/01.-stay-awhile-with-me/01.%20stay%20awhile%20with%20me.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.-stay-awhile-with-me/01.%20stay%20awhile%20with%20me.mp3) | 9 MB | 0:12:18  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.-stay-awhile-with-me/01.%20stay%20awhile%20with%20me.m4b)  
  
| 9 MB | 0:12:18


End file.
